


A Collection of One Shots

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crapily Written, Cute, F/M, Love, One Shot, Pintrest, Smile, Smut, prompt, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Sometimes I need a break of what I'm writing and I like to write one shots.. so I will just post a series of one shots here so they are nice and neat.None of these are connected in any way. Each one is their own sort of story. They will most likely be reader y/n and another person, it might be Chris it might not be. Lets be honest.. It might always be him.





	1. Its okay, Your Okay

It had been a day, you came home sick from work, more like they kicked you out of work Just another day in the life, running a fever of 102.3. Chris was away from the house in which you shared on set working on yet another project. 

You made your tired, sore body into the house and found the couch. you Lay on the couch, you didn't have energy to make it all the way upstairs. Face in the couch. Shoes and jacket still on and fall asleep. 

Chris comes home a few hours later and you are still asleep on the couch, you haven't moved much. You were still in your shoes and jacket..

He questions why you fell asleep with your shoes on. He walks over to you and puts his hand gently on your back. 

"Y/n, Im home, you okay?" Chris wondered in a soft comforting voice, as he sat on the edge of the couch next to you. 

"No" you say as you pull off your jacket on your run to the bathroom. You nearly miss but made it just in time.

Chris follows you and holds your hair back as he rubs your back gently. "Its okay. You are okay" he whispers softly to you as he squats down next to you. 

You finish as you flush the toilet and sit on the floor your entire body sore and tired. Sick to your stomach, feeling like any moment is going to make you throw up again.

"come on lets get you to bed sweetheart" Chris says to you as he helps you up and wraps his arm around your waist supporting your weight. Chris sees how tired you are and picks you up at the bottom of stairs and carries you the rest of the way up. 

Chris lays you on your shared be. You were able to kick off your shoes, and your pants

Chris puts his hand to your forehead "you are burning up y/n" He replies to you and pulls the blanket over your body which is already curled in a fetal position. 

"I know" You manage to mumble "they sent me home from work" you say as you close your eyes, you take a deep breath as you get comfortable enough to just rest, maybe fall back asleep

Chris nods "ill be right back" he sighs softly as he walks away. He grabs you a bottle of water and something to help with the fever and comes back sitting softly on the edge of the bed. 

"y/n, take this" Chris says to you as he hold it out in his hand 

You sit up just slightly and take it from him putting it in your mouth and taking a drink of the water before falling back into the pillows. 

Chris crawls behind you and wraps his arm around you as he rubs your stomach just slightly trying to her you feel better. Once you fall asleep Chris gets up carefully not to wake you up, as he goes downstairs and starts to make you soup for when you awake. After an hour of you still not being awake he checks the time and sees that its like 4pm. 

Chris walks back upstairs with a try and the soup and some toast on it. He sets it down at the end of the bed and rubs your back softly "Y/N, you need to get up and try and eat something" he said quietly not to startle you. 

You roll over slightly and looked over at him, with your tired eyes as you shifted to sit up. "ill try i make no promises" you say as Chris gets up and moves the try and hands it to you. "Thank you, for being you" You smile softly at him. 

"I would do anything for you y/n" Chris smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead "i think your fever broke" he replied. 

"well i don't feel like it does" You reply and look at him "where are you going?" you wonder as chris walks into the attacked bathroom 

"running you a hot bath" Chris replied as you hear the water turn on and start running "it will help trust me" 

"the only way ill get in that bath is if you join me" You reply as you take a few bites of the toast and drink some of the broth of the soup 

"I might take you up on that offer" Chris smiled walking back out to the bathroom and moved the stuff. 

You got undressed and headed for the bathroom. You carefully climb into the clawfoot deep seated tub. Chris walks over after getting undressed himself, adding bubbles to your bath. Chris climbed in behind you. Once in the bathtub, You lean back against his body, your ear against his chest listening to his constant heartbeat. 

"Y/n, i love you" Chris whispers in his ear as he kisses the top of your head.

You smile and looked up at him, "i love you too Chris" you replied.


	2. The Oscars

It was a normal life that you were living at least so you wished. You found the love of your life just by chance, who happened to be one of the biggest names in Hollywood. Today was one of the nights of the year in which you feared the most. An award show in which you were to be Chris Plus one. You never really enjoyed being in the spotlight but for him you would do it. You knew it helped with his anxiety as well as being there for him was something you really wanted. He wanted it as well. 

Chris Evans wasn't nominated this year for anything, but he was there to present. He also was there to support his friends who were nominated for best picture. The only thing that you really liked about having to attend these events every so often was the chance to dress up. 

Today you picked a floor length dress, one that hugged you in all the right places on your body, you knew that would drive him crazy. Your hair was pulled into an updo, nothing to fancy, but your naturally curly hair fell loose in some places letting it frame your face. You took a deep breath as you slide on your heals. You stood up as you stumbled just slightly as you were not use to wearing them, but in a dress like this you really couldn't not wear them. You catch your balance as you give yourself one final look in the mirror. 

"we got this. We are okay" you mumbled to yourself as you wiped any residual eyeliner off the bottom part of your eye where it had smudged. You're Beautiful part lace, and silk floor length dress in a beautiful off white dress hugging your body. The slit up the leg showing just enough skin. The v-neck plunge on your chest, not showing anything but some more skin and some side boob. 

You give yourself one more mental pep talk as you walk out of the bedroom you shared with clutch in hand. Chris was currently downstairs talking with his management team before the two of you left just to make sure everything was fine with his appearance tonight. Chris checked his watch after his management team told them that you were running late. 

You could hear his voice "y/n, babe Come on we gotta go we are late" Chris yelled up the stairs just as you were about to walk downstairs. You shook your head and headed that way. 

At the top of the stairs you put your clutch in your left hand as your right hand embraces the railing and started to take the stairs down. You saw dodger start barking at you and running up to you "woah buddy no" you said as you were on the last few stairs. 

Chris knew you, he knew where this was going. He knew you were not the most steady on the heals. He admired you for a few second before it happened. Dodger managed to knock you just off balance as you stepped on your dress and went falling forward down the last three steps on the stairs 

Chris caught you with ease. You grabbed onto him carefully as he set you down at the bottom of the stairs "are you okay?" He wondered making sure you were steady before removing his hands from your sides, where he let them linger a little longer than he normally wood. 

You nodded softly "yeah I sure he does that on purpose, every time im in a dress, its like he knows" you squatted down carefully and gave dodger a quick kiss and grabbed Chris's hand "okay you said we were late we should go" 

Chris nodded as the two of you walked out of the house and got into the limo and endured the LA traffic to get downtown to where the award show was. You could tell he was starting to get anxious as the two of you got closer to your destination. You reach over and calmly grabbed his hand. You didn't have to say anything, you ran your thumb on the back side of your hand as you gave him a loving look. You could see him take a deep breath and relax for just a moment as you joined the line of limos full of guests waiting to get out.

Chris got out before you. The press already started taking pictures and yelling his name. You scooted over to the other side of the car and took a step out with your hands in his. He helped you out of the car and once you were both on solid ground, he moved his hand from your hand and put it tenderly around your waist.

The Two of you make your way down the carpet, posing for pictures every so often. You stepped out of the way So they could get what they all really came for, Him. He was the star, you were just some random small town girl. 

Chris looked over at you for a moment as you looked down at your phone, reading a message from your best friend who was telling you to have fun. You had a small smile on your face. Chris walked over to you in the moment you were not paying attention. He grabbed your phone and slide it into his pocket and spun you around, Dipping you just enough that you wouldn't loose your balance in those deadly shoes on your feet. 

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck afraid of falling. He gives you a tender kiss on the lips as the lights flash around you. He pulls you back up into standing and puts his arm back around your waist 

"in case I didn't tell you tonight, you are stunning" Chris said as he whispered in your ear as the two of you walk the red carpet

You could feel the chills run down your body as you greet his brother on the other side of the carpet. You give Scott a brief hug as the three of you walked inside. The hard part was over. You took a deep breath, and released it slowly, leaving your eyes close for a moment. 

Chris knew this still overwhelmed you. He kept his arm around your waist as he gave it a squeeze as the two of you made it to your seat, you were seated between Chris and Scott in an Evans sand-which. Not a bad place to be. You crossed your legs, and watched the show. You watch Chris present. You two spent the show whispering back and forth to each other about the show and winners. Since you were seated in the front row of an award show. Somewhere you never thought you would be. You remained courteous and respectful. 

After the show ended you stood up from your seat and wrapped your arms around Chris's neck "can we go home?" You wonder. You knew Chris was invited to a thousand and five different after parties but the only place you wanted to be was with him, in sweatpants with your pets on the couch, watching tv, the show you were currently binging because it was his favorite yet you had never seen it from the start. The Simpsons. 

Chris nodded "yes" he said back to you simply as he leaned down and gave you a soft kiss "There is no place I would rather be tonight" he said as he wrapped his left arm back around your waist as the both of you walked out of the theatre. 

On the ride back home he let his tie loose and you took off the death trap on your feet. You sat closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder as you looked out the window at all the passing lights. The two of you didn't have to speak you were just comfortable with who you were and where you were. Once you were home, Chris got out of the car and picked you up. 

You squealed "Chris!" You said as he held onto him because you were not expecting it "i can walk!" You giggled slightly 

"i wanted to carry you into our house, like I did on our wedding night" Chris said back to you with a smile, as you reached the door. You reach into your clutch and grabbed the house key you had and unlocked the door pushing It open, as Chris walks into the house and sets you on the couch. "y/n" Chris said as he sat down after taking off his jacket 

You raise your eyebrow as he looked at you "yeah?" You wondered back to him 

"are you as much into the mood for ice cream as I am?" Chris asked as he took off his shoes and then got up walking over to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream as he held it up with a smile 

You let out a laugh and nod "yes, of course" you said as you got up yourself and walked over to him "unzip me?" You ask as you turn around 

Chris does not hesitate as he moves a few strands of your hair away and kisses between your shoulder blades as he unzipped your dress and grabs your ass 

You jump startled and gave him a quick peck of the lips before headed upstairs to change into sweatpants and one of his shirts and returned downstairs being greeted by a Chris in his boxers and a bowl of your favorite ice cream waiting for you. 

The two of you then retire to the couch cuddled under a blanket, dodger asleep next to you and your cat asleep on Chris lap. These are the moments that you live for. "Christopher" You say to him with a smile as you were waiting for the next episode of the show to load 

"y/n" Chris repeated back to you 

You shake your head and said nothing but took your finger into the remaining bit of ice cream still in your bowl and put it on his nose. You watched him look cross eyed as you did that. 

Chris gasped as he then looked at you in a betrayed manner "y/n , you did not.. you do mean this means war" Chris said with a smirk. 

You couldn't help but laugh as he looked at you like that as he returned the favor. 

Dodger took that as an invitation to climb up on the both of you and scare away your cat, as she was not a fan of things that were bigger than her and attack both of you with kisses to make sure you were both clean. 

"Dodger down" Chris said between laughs as he then kisses you, as the two of you move to laying on the couch cuddled in each others arms.


	3. Press Junket

**INCUDES SMUT**

"y/n, come on we are going to be late. You know they don't like it when we are late" you heard him say as I took one last look at yourself 'good enough' you thought to yourself. 

"Shut up Evans I am on my way" you said as you walked out of the bathroom to where Chris was 

"Beautiful as ever" he smirked at you "now come on before our bosses are mad" He said back to you as he held out his hand and you took it 

"you know how much I love acting, but this press stuff is just the same questions over and over and over again." You replied to him as you walked out of the hotel room. You let go of his hand before you entered the elevator. 

The two of you met on the set of the last Marvel movie. No one knew that after the movie you started to date, we'll not really date. Hang out, would be the better word for it. Sometimes there was kissing and flirting. 

Chris sighed as you let go of his hand "you know they are going to find out anyways, eventually" 

"i just don't want this whatever it is to come out before the movie, I don't want to be asked a million questions, you know this is my first big opportunity" you replied back to him as you hit the button to the first floor as Renner ran up to the elevator door and stopped it from closing 

"uh Jeremy running late too I see" Chris smiled "you and y/n should carpool next time" Chris teased back 

"yeah face time with Ava usually does that to me, not sure what y/n excuse is" Jermey teased you, as you were friends since you met on set "does anyone know y'all are dating yet?" He wondered as Chris was always looking for you and You were always late which caused him to be late 

"wait what?" You wondered looking at Renner "uh not dating" you replied quickly not sure what else to say 

"don't worry wont tell anyone else" Renner replied as the elevator opened before you could reply to him or Chris to say anything. 

The first thing was the panel where all of you were sitting in one room. You sighed as you walked in and said hello to Scarlett as you two stood to the side and talked for a few moments as they introduced the man 3 men and Brie. Then Scarlett. You stood there by yourself till you heard the announcer say your name. You quietly walked onto the stage and waved coyly to the press. NO one really cared. 

You went and took your seat in the back row toward the end and saw Chris watching you. You gave him a smile as you sat down and listened to the rest of the cast take questions. Towards the end you heard your name 

"who what me?" You wondered out loud because you kinda spaced out. You heard Chris start to laugh as the interview guy was like "yeah you, what was it like being back after like 7 years?" 

"oh uh yeah, it was a lot of fun seeing everyone again, I mean it had been a few years for me, so I'm glad I didn't get dusted?" She said out loud

 

The Moderator nodded "well we are glad to have you back, We are glad to have you back on press as well" 

You smiled at them as Chris gave you a nod as another question was asked. 

After the conference was over, the team dispatched and you got a moment to yourself. You leaned against the wall with your eyes clothes as you took a deep breath. You felt someones arm wrap around your waist. You jumped slightly as you open your eyes and see a tall handsome man with blue eyes and a stupid grin looking at you "you okay?" He wondered 

You nod as you lay your head on his arm "yeah just overwhelming.. ill be good, do we know who everyone gets partnered with?" You wondered as you sighed 

"well Paul and Jermey are partners. Uh Sarjo and Brie, from what I heard which makes Robert and Hemmy together, and that leaves me you and Mark together" he replied back to you "and I think the the original six have some separate interviews but I think thats later" he finishes 

"oh so I have to deal with you boys all day.. Oh boy" You smirked as you walked away from him. You walked backwards as you winked, then spun on your toes, causing your hair to fan out.

You Walked away but you heard "Damn" quietly come out of his mouth as he watched your curly hair fall back into its place as an intern came in and got coffee orders. You got your normal and heard everyone else order around the room. 

They were breaking everyone into they're groups. And then taken to different rooms, where different places were set up, like E and buzzfeed and entertainment weekly and the what seemed like 100 of others. You guys had a limit. Each interview would last no more than a half hour, and then you would rotate. 

Hours later, which felt like weeks, to you. This was not something you were use to. You walked out of the interview room. Leaning on Mark, because you could "are we done yet?" You wondered as everyone started to walk out to the lobby. 

Hemsworth came up to you "you look tired want a piggy back ride y/n?" He wondered 

You laughed and nodded "yeah these shoes are killing my feet" you said as you jumped up on his back as he started to run around the hotel lobby. You couldn't help but laugh as you held on for dear life 

Robert looked at the scene "you guys wanna go out?" He wondered "in a little bit, I need a shower and a change, group chat" he said before he disappeared 

Hemsworth set you down, "yes drinks, Isn't it Pauls birthday tomorrow, and Roberts was a few days ago. We should Celebrate, also this might be our last press tour" He said as he then disappeared. 

Paul looked at them as he nodded "yeah I could drink" he said as he then disappeared and everyone got a text via group chat. 

You look over at Chris, as you him were the only ones left. He smiled as you both walked out of the hotel to get into your cars and head back to his house in the hills. Its where you stayed when you were in town, with or without him. 

In the car you two decided to share, not that anyone cared at that point. You looked at your phone and read over the plans that were being made "i don't wanna" you said with a pouty lip and let your phone fall to the ground 

Chris ran his hand though your hair as you rested your head on his chest as you closed your eyes and replied to the group chat "sorry can't make it tonight, too tired, next time" he said nice simple and sweet. "i hope you are not too tired" he said as they got to the house. The driver pulled into his driveway. 

You got out of the car, with your shoes off, and phone in hand "no I need food first" you said as you walked into the house and got greeted by a very happy puppy who jumped up on the two of you and basically since you were not that strong tackled you to the ground. Chris was able to catch you before you hit the ground "dodger" you said between laughs "yeah we missed you too" 

Chris took dodger out to play to wear off some energy, as you went into the kitchen and made you both a very simple meal. You had taken a few classes here and there, but today you stuck to simple pizza. Once it was in the oven you poured yourself and Chris a glass of wine. 

"this dress" you said as you were surprised you were still wearing it. You reached behind your back and unzipped it, and let it fall to the ground. You smiled as you didn't feel so restrained anymore, and free. You sat on the couch, just in your bra and panties pulling a blanket over yourself, gently setting your feet on the coffee table and finding something on tv to relax too. 

Chris came in shortly after, picked up your dress and walked over to you setting it at your feet. You could see he was biting his lip knowing you were not wearing anything under that blanket. You take a sip of wine and move the blanket patting the couch telling him to sit next to you he didn't hesitate and sat next to you. 

Chris smiled as he gave you a quick look of the glimpse that he got of your almost naked body.   
You reach over sent the group that you were not going to make it, personal commitments

Before you even got your phone set down your lips were connected to Chris. You got moved to laying on the couch the blanket still covering the both of you. You ran your hands down his body till you bot the bottom of the double layers he was wearing and pulled them off over his head. You let your hands rest on his abs for a second as he worked on getting your bra off. 

Chris shifted from kissing you on the lips to your jaw, leaving small kisses til he got to what he knew was the tender part of your Breast and gave it a soft nibble. You moaned slightly as your hands went to his pants pulling him closer to you, you could feel him getting harder from his jeans. 

Chris took your hands after you managed to undo his belt. He took one hand and pinned your hands above your head with one of his hands "keep them there" he said as he let his grip go just slightly to get at his button to his jeans 

"shut up and kiss me" you said back to him sneaking your hands out and pulled him back to you as you wrapped your arm around his neck, and helped with your other hand to get his jeans off. That is when he got aggressive with you. You enjoyed to see that side of him. He grabbed both your hands again and pinned them up above your head. 

Chris made sure to keep his grip this time as he got you out your panties and his boxers. He took his free hand and slide it down your body, he got to your clit, and felt how wet you were "damn babe" he said as he ran his fingers around the way he knew you liked it, sliding in a finger in and out just to tease you knowing it would drive you crazy

You couldn't help but let a moan escape your lips "Christopher stop teasing me I swear to god" you said back to him. You saw that smirk on his lips as you knew he was enjoying this as you couldn't do anything, you were under his control, you didn't have use of your hands, and he had all the control. 

He leaned back down and kissed you bringing his hand away after he alined himself. You bite his lip rather hard as you felt him slide into you as you let out a gasp . No matter how many times his size still took you by surprise. 

Chris knew exactly what to do, he took it slow, rocking his hips into yours, slow and steady, slowly getting deeper and deeper, You moved your legs so they were up around his waist rocking your hips to the beat of his. 

The two of you enjoyed this for awhile, the connection between the two of you. Chris after a few mins in let go of your hands. You took your hands and played them around his neck as you went to flip the both of you, but being on the couch you both ended up on the floor, not missing a beat you were now on top, you readjusted as you played your hands on his chest to steady yourself. He couldn't help but laugh as you guys hit the floor. Dodger looked at the both of you then went back to what he was doing after making sure you both were okay. 

Chris held his hands on your hips, and your ass as he forced you further down. He threw his head back fighting his own moan. "y/n" he finally called out, which you knew you were doing something right. Before you knew it, you were back on the bottom of this. You look up at him as you could see the sweat cover his body. 

You could feel yourself getting close. The lower part of your stomach started to tighten, He could feel your canal getting tighter around his shaft, and that is when he picked up the pace. He slowly worked his way up to thrusting into you, Allowing you to ride your high as long as you could. Right after you finished you took a deep breath and a moan, as Chris thrusted a few more times, till he finished his high. 

You both stayed like that for a few moments. Just being with each other. He then pulled out and laid next to you on the floor. You closed your eyes in content as you just sat and caught your breath. 

You hear the fire alarm start to go off. You had completely forgot that you put a pizza in the oven as you were hungry about a half hour ago. You quickly got up and grabbed Chris T-shirt that was laying right there as you went and turned off the oven and pulled it out. 

Chris had sat up and looked at you and what you were doing, as you turned on a few fans. 

You walked over to him with a sad face "its ruined" you said "the poor innocent food, that did nothing to no one is ruined" she said as she went and laid back on the couch all dramatic like. 

Chris bursted out laughing as he reached with right hand to his left pec and leaned backwards "dont worry we can order take out" he said as he pulled you off the couch to lay with him 

"look at you being a real life super hero" you said back to him as you gave him a peck on the lips and laid your head on his chest as he grabbed your phone since it was closer and ordered your favorite


	4. When Happiness Leads To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She was finally happy, So of course She’s dad now. - Why do you want to help, Most people turn and run at this point

Home, wasn’t home. Most people say ‘home is where the heart is’, this was not true for you. They say about 90% of people look for people like their father, and with your luck you found someone who was worse. Someone who not only mentally abused you, but physically and every other way in the book.

You had to get away, it took you three years, to finally find the courage to leave. You ran as far as possible, you changed your name, and dyed your hair to change it as much as you possible could, just enough that if you were to run into any one you would know then they wouldn’t be able to recognize you. You could not look back, if you did you were waiting for your death, so you escaped. 

You found yourself a small apartment in the city, a job in which you worked part time just to pay for the bills. You were afraid that every person that entered was going to be him finding you. You had moved from Settle to the Boston area. You currently worked at a dunking donuts in the mornings, well you used your afternoons to talk to some one, and work a second part time job using her degree inputting data at your own home. 

It had been just over a month. You didn’t stop looking over your shoulder constantly where you were. You had been running in quite a few times as a barista , he came in at the same time every day and ordered the same thing, you both kind of flirted, you were not ready to jump into anything, but that didn’t mean you were not open for the extra couple dollars of a tip he gave you at the end of the week. 

“you know what, we have been doing this flirting thing for weeks now, can I give you my number and take you out on a proper date?” He wondered as he handed you a slip of paper that read his number 

“ill text you and see if I can make that happen” you responded as you bite your inner lip and handed him the coffee you had come to memorize that he ordered every day.

You hesitated to text him back , in fact you even avoided him for about a week, letting someone else help him and always disappear in the back when he came around. You knew the moment that you became happy everything you had done, your walls, your defenses would be put on hold. How could you resist that perfect smile, and those blue eyes. 

About a month later, you finally decided to text him. You opted to go on the first date in a very public place. This way if you needed to escape you could quickly and without being really noticed. It was like love at first date. The two of you just clicked, and he was like no other man that you had met before. He was Chris and you were, allowed to be you. Not some scared little girl looking over her shoulder for the big bad ex.

Your first date, was perfect, everything you could have imagined, he was a true gentleman, someone you had never met before, a way you were never treated even growing up. You didn’t know that men would be this nice. It was a Shame that it was not going to work out between the two of you. You knew you couldn’t put that person that was so nice, so innocent into your world. 

The next day you said Chris a text message. “im so sorry, I can’t let you into my life, knowing how it might end, I can’t let it hurt you too, we can’t date, im so sorry” you said simply. That day he didn’t show up at the coffee shop at his normal time. You sighed as you walked out of the coffee shop and a hand grabbed you as you were rounding the corner 

Your heart stopped, your worst fears came into your body. Chills got sent down your body as you spun around and saw who it was you took a deep breath as nothing happened. 

“you owe me something better than, I can’t let it hurt you too” Chris said back to you as he leaned forward and kissed you. 

The kiss you felt it in your toes, the kind of kiss that made you forget why you were running. You wrapped your arms around his neck before you pulled away “i can’t, I just can’t” you reply and pushed him away before you quickly tried to walk away. 

“no you can’t just do that” he said as he followed you “whatever you are running from you don’t have to do it alone” 

“yah I do and if I Don’t then someone I know is going to get hurt and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself Chris, I just can’t okay” you replied as you looked up at him. As he held you against the wall 

Chris nodded “well don’t think that I am going to give up, ill break you” He said back to you as he slowly let his hands run down your sides “you know ill protect you, no matter what” he said simply before he ran his hand though his head and walked away 

You took a deep breath.. you watched him walk away. You couldn’t let that man ruin all of your life. You couldn’t let your life pass you by and the only good thing to maybe come out of it, and walk away with it. You hesitated but he was still in ear shot as you changed your mind “wait” you said back to him as he quickly walked to him. “if we are going to date and this is going to go anywhere you need to know the truth” she said “but not here” you said as you grabbed his arm and pulled him to your apartment which was right there. It was not a big, maybe bigger than a shoe box, but it was a studio where the paint was pealing, and everything looked old.. and the building most likely had mice. But it was all you could afford 

“y/n” he said back to you “you are really freaking me out” He said back to you, as you lead him to the couch 

“All of my life I’ve thought love was pain. I thought pain was something to be in a expected” you replied “i was abused. For year I finally got the courage to get out of there, I ran as far as possible which ended me up here. You have to understand if he ever finds me I will end up dead, and I don’t want to bring anyone else into that life with me” 

Chris put his hand on your cheek and looked at you “pain I not love. And I will do what I can to help protect you, im not going to let anything happen to you y/n’ I know we haven’t known each other long, but I know you deserve to be happy, and I know you deserve to know what love actually is. “ he replied to you as he wiped the tear that had slowly started to fall down your cheek. 

The two of you, fall madly in love with each-other, spending every moment together, you ended up telling him your real name, which looking back now was a mistake, the two of you move in together. You finally found out what love actually is. You fell in love with the most amazing man. You wanted to spend your life with him, so the moment that he proposed to you, about six months later you didn’t hesitate. You said yes. So fast and grabbed him kissing him right after that moment. 

You didn’t understand after everything and the constantly being afraid he didn’t run, he stayed though all of it. The extra security in the house, the always checking in with you as you were just afraid. He stuck around and you never knew a person who cared so deeply

The two of you started to plan this wedding, as Chris was busy with work, and you were still working part time at the coffee shop. You started to feel off, as if someone was following you. Was someone really there? You didn’t know if someone actually was, or if it was just your worry that you were actually happy that something bad was going to go on. 

You walked into your apartment that you now shared with Chris. You throw your bag on the couch and he wasn’t usually home at this time of day, but there was still some music playing “babe are you here?” You wondered as you carefully walked though the house. 

That was when you felt the arm around your body, and a knife held close to your neck “did you really think that you could hid?” He raspy voice said behind you. 

You swallowed hard as you could feel the blade push harder against your neck, and a warm drop of blood run down the rest of your neck “im sorry” you said to the man to try and plead for your life “ill come home I am so sorry” 

“no you are not” he said “you brought this upon yourself.” He said back to you. Little did he know you were not going to go down easily, you had been taking self defense classes with Chris. You were working on protecting yourself. 

You take a deep breath as you hit him right in the balls with that he released his grip. You quickly run to the room you came form to grab your phone to try and dial 911, or the security company. You quickly tried to dial before you got pulled and then hit “Please I am sorry” she said “please don’t hurt me” you plead one more time as you struggled against him. 

Though you had fight and you both struggled for a little bit as you were just not strong enough and only were able to dial 91 before he got the better of you. 

Six stab wounds later. You laid there as you gasped for air and he left. You could feel the life draining out of your body. 

Chris came home about two hours later and saw you laying there, in your own blood, lifeless.. He tried to wake you up and he could not. He finished what you were doing and called the police as he was now covered in your blood and dying on the inside trying to stay strong.


	5. Its Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Start and end with the same line - Line “i never stood a chance, Did i?”

"I never stood a chance, Did i?" You wondered as the tears that had built up in your eyes finally spilled down your cheek as you looked at him "why did you lead me on then?" You wondered and shoved the man in front of you the man that you had spent the last few months going on date after date for him to just for him to tell you that you were not the one and he was actually already engaged to someone else. 

You did what any one would do you went to your best friend. No contact. You showed up at the door and knocked on the door, as it swung open you head a dog barking. You saw the tall man standing there opening his arms to you as he saw you were upset 

"i don't know why I try" you said to him as you feel his arms pull you in and your head rests in his chest as he rubs your back softly pulling you into the house softly so he can close the door before his dog gets out 

"you try because you have a big heart, even for that asshole, who does not deserve you" He answered back as he kissed the top of your head softly, in a comforting manner, you didn't think anything of it 

"no its exactly what I deserve" you said back to him "if you excuse me I am going to go actual dead man float in your pool" you said as you pulled your phone out of your pocket set it on the table as you walked by and belly flopped into the pool. 

His dog jumped in after you and stopped you from doing whatever you were doing. You laugh as you float in his pool "dodger stop!!" You laugh and try and swim away from the dog as you felt another splash behind you "Chris Make him stop, he might actually drown me" you said as you couldn't really touch where you decided to jump in fully clothed into the pool 

He saw over to you and supported you as dodger gave you one more lick and got himself out of the pool "it doesn't help that you are fully clothed in the pool, that gives you a good 10 pounds more" he said as you splashed him 

"Evans i swear" you said back to him as you reached and pulled off your shirt just leaving you in a bralette which is basically like a bikini top anyways. And tossed it to the side of the pool, followed by your jeans and then swam away from him. 

He shook his head and didn't follow, as the two of you swam for awhile before you pulled yourself out of the water. "can I uh borrow those sweatpants that are now too small for you since you became the hulk?" You wondered as you looked at your best friend who basically was beefing up for his next movie 

"they still fit, what are you talking about?" He said as he grabbed himself a towel and threw one at you, and you wrapped it around yourself 

"you mean the ones that, sit right here on your hip bone, that if you bend over you could rip the ass out in them.." You countered back and raised an eyebrow and walked into his room to find them yourself. Dodger happily followed as you were one of his favorite people.

You didn't mind changing infant of Chris, as the two of you grew up close, in locker rooms, dressing rooms for plays, you met in college in new York as you both auditioned for the same show and kinda just hit it off. You went over to his dresser and dug in his drawer and pulled them out "you mean these that you have had since college" you said as you slide off your panties and slide his sweatpants on. And then went and grabbed one of his t-shirts and turned so your back was facing him and unclipped the bra and pulled his shirt on. When you turned around you saw he was in the middle of changing himself. You couldn't help but look him up and down because let's be honest tho it was just friendship, you had to admit that he kept it tight. 

Chris shook his head at you as he walked away. You followed and went and laid on his couch "do you still have that Mint chip?" You wondered as this wasn't the first time you ended up on his couch after you and Matt, ended things cause he cheated and you always forgave him, cause you thought its what you deserve 

"if I give it to you, do you promise to share?" He wondered grabbing it out of the freezer 

You shook your head "no, what have you not learned this entire friendship is soul based on your able ness to not take the ice cream when I'm heart broken" you said and took it from him when he brought it over 

"is this the last time?" He wondered looking at you. As you had a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth as you looked at him with your big eyes, wet hair. You shrugged looking at him as you were not sure, your head was telling you yes, but your heart wanted to try one more time. 

"im not sure" you responded with a mouth full of ice cream. And sighed "yes? I need it to be, but we moved in together, and where am I suppose to stay? I can't move home. God I can't do that' you said back to him 

"well ill be in Atlanta for the next couple months, why don't you stay here, and keep dodger company, and ill be home and come visit, well you work getting back on your feet?" He offered you. You knew this is what you needed, you didn't have an excuse to go running back to him now so all you did was nod 

"okay, but you have to come with me to get all of my stuff" you asked him, and he knew what that meant, and he didn't hesitate to respond yes. You sigh as the two of you sat on his couch with dodger in between the both of you, watching Netflix, laughing at one of his old movies 'playing in cool' mostly at the part where he dressed like a girl. It was your favorite form of blackmail, you made him watch it every time you got your heart broken. He was your best friend and did everything you wanted him to do without hesitation. 

Chris left town to work on one of the new avenger movies, or solo movie you we're not entirely sure. You and dodger held down the fort. You held your ground, no matter when Matt tried to come crawling back to you, you said no, you kept saying no. You needed to get away, before you gave in. so you got yourself a ticket to see your best friend work on one of the biggest movies of the summer, a short flight later you knocked on his hotel room, but he was not there, instead his assistant answered and let you in, and told you to make yourself comfortable. He would be on set late that night.

You walked around his suite, seeing the giant tub. You smile as you finish your tour. You wanted to take full advantage of that tub, it was like the one you always wanted and tried to get Chris to get when he remodeled but he got one with jets and was lame, nothing like the old fashion claw foot tubs. You put your hair in a messy bun and turned on the hot water, and found some bubbles and let that stu as you turned on your favorite album and grabbed the book he was reading as you didn't bring your own, and climbed into the tub and just relaxed. 

About an hour later you heard the Hotel room door open and shut "y/n" he yelled like he was letting you know he was home 

"In the bathroom" you said back as you folded the page of his book you were on and turned to look at him walking though the door as he laughed 

"i knew I would find you in that thing" Chris smiled "come on we are going out with the cast, since off, and get dressed, you and I are going to have fun" he said to you "seriously, Mackie wants to meet you" He said mentioning one of the newest cast members 

"oh my god okay, grab my dress out of my bag and ill jump in the shower" You said handing him the book "also I need to borrow that when you get home" you said as he left "DON"T LOOSE MY PAGE" you said letting the water out of the tub and went and rinsed off in the shower before wrapping a towel around your waist and walked out to the living area where he pulled out the dress you asked for, you changed and went into the bathroom to put your face on and simple curl your hair. 

You heard a knock on the door as Chris answered it, and heard two men walk in, you peak your head out the door and went running over to Sebastian "Stannn!" You said giving him a hug, it has been a second since you had seen him in a few years. Sebastian smiled and hugged you back and introduced you to Anthony the newest member of the Capitan America cast. 

"alright are you boys ready to go out?" You smirked and slide on your heals becoming as tall as Chris was, you linked your arms with his as the four of you walked out of the hotel room and walked to the nearest bar. You went to our go to drink and the boys drank beer. 

A few drinks later, you were on the dance floor with Chris swaying to a slow song, you were a little more drunk than you normally were at that point, Anthony was not messing around with the shots. "I love you, you know that?" you wondered as you looked up at Chris 

He nodded "i know, I don't know where my life would be with out your crazy self" He said honestly with a slight grin as he spun you. You spun then quickly steadied yourself as you put your hands on his chest and your forehead into his shoulder, as his arms went around your waist "y/n" he paused for a second before he kept talking "you know its always been you right?" He wondered. 

YOu pulled your head away just slightly and looked at him "always been me?" You wondered back, I mean you loved chris, but you didn't believe that you deserve to loved like this man could love you. 

"I love you, I mean like love you, its always been you ive dreamed about spending my future with, and I know you don[t think you deserve to be happy for whatever reason, and I am right here to tell you that you are wrong. You deserve the damn world. And to be swept off your feet, in the right way" he said as he moved one of his hands to your cheek, and leaned down connecting the two of your together. His lips connected to yours. 

You never felt that sort of connection with anyone, in one simple kiss. You slowly pulled away from him as you looked up into his baby blue eyes as he looked in yours. You could swear you two were the only ones left in the bar. You thought this is what those movies were talking about "Chris" you said softly as you could feel his breath as Anthony walked up bringing you another shot "i can't sorry" you said to Anthony before letting go of Chris and walking out of the bar. You needed a breath. 

Chris followed you out "y/n" he said softly as you turned to look at him your fingers linger on your lips as you still felt his against yours. You walked back over to him and crashed your lips back to his. The two of you end up back up in his hotel room.

The two of you woke up at the sound of Chris Alarm, you rolled over and saw him slowly starting to wake up, you bite your lip your lip as you just watched him come around " I shouldn't have fought it for so long" you sighed as he sat up slightly and gave you a peck on the lips before reaching over and turning off his alarm. "i never stood a chance did I?" You wondered as he was always the one you were meant to be with. It just took you long enough to figure it out.


	6. Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n this is for my bestie @Rose_Miller_Burrows I've been meaning to write this for a moment, its not my best work. its not Chris Evans.. Shocker.. I know. but the prompt that I used was. "every time she laughs(smiles) she hopes he's watching. Not so that he sees she's happy but that maybe just maybe. He'll fall for her smile just as hard as she fell for his..

“Yes, sir let me get that done for you right away” You said back to the man behind the desk. You walk out of his office and shut the door behind you rolling your eyes as far as you could. You could not stand the nerve of that man as breathed.

You made the phone call that he was down your neck about and set up the meeting. He wanted you to meet with a potential client to see if working with the company was something he would be interested in before he took the time to meet with them and fire up the big guns. 

Just like any other meeting, and work day you needed to look your best, today you were wearing a pencil skirt with a nice blouse as your hair was half pulled back, wearing a flat as it was more convient as you always seemed to run around more than you actually should. 

You walked into the restaurant knowing exactly who you were looking for. It was set, he knew your voice but you didn’t know his. As you held your bag and looked round the bar to see if you could spot him. You did and he had a smile that lite up the whole room. The moment you saw it you knew you needed that smile in your life the rest of it. You fell in love with that smile. You collected your thoughts and walked up to him 

“jake” you said as you put his hand on his shoulder “im y/n, from Marvel” you said back to him. You smiled yourself you couldn’t help as his smile was contagious 

“im really glad to put a name to the voice y/n” he said back to you as he shifted so you could sit next to him, since he was having a conversation seated sideways on one of the barstools. 

You took a seat next to him and ordered yourself a water as you were working and he looked at you “and if you don’t mind I’m getting a wine” he said back to her 

“you are fine” you replied “so should we talk about the new Spiderman movie?” You wondered “the guys at marvel really want you for it” you said back to him. 

“a girl who knows what she wants isn’t that a new thing in this industry” he again smiled again making your heart melt 

You smiled and shook your head as you let the half of your hair that was down fall in front of your face hiding your smile. And you cleared your throat “uh, are you interested in it at all?” 

Jake smiled “of course I am isn’t it every actors dream to work on a marvel film” he smiled at her “i would love to take the meeting, now tell me about you?” He asked as he took a drink that was set in front of him 

You shook your head “uh you know my name and you know who I work for. I mean beyond that , I like movies and my pets, and a good movie” you shrugged and then got up “i should get going, my boss doesn’t like it when I’m late from a meeting” you said as you were not much for the whole getting to know people you were going to work with.

 

“alright y/n” Jake smiled again at you as you walked out “ill see you tomorrow” You walked away and as you were out of eye site stopped and took a deep breath 

The next morning you got the office early like normal mostly because your boss always told you if you were not early you were late and got yelled at. You prepped for the meeting and made sure they scripts were in the conference room. You walked everyone in. You felt like you needed to smile. You wanted Jake to notice you. It felt like a connection that needed to be established. 

There were no words spoken between the two of you the next few hours. You could feel his eyes on you every once in awhile, and you just were enjoying your time within the table read. 

Once the meeting was over, you offered to take Jake down to the lobby of the office building. 

Once alone in the elevator you felt it stop as you were not paying any attention you saw the emergency light on and were confused “whats?” You asked but before you could get another word out. Jakes lips were against yours


	7. Walking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader
> 
> Prompt: As she stepped on the Train, I fought every urge to climb on after her 
> 
> Word count: 2,778
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, a little angst, and a little smut 
> 
> Reader: Female
> 
> Summary: Chris gets his dream job and moves away, your relationship gets strained and guess you will have to read.. to find out how this ends, I don’t want to spoil it 
> 
>  
> 
> ** if you have an idea and wanna message it to me, I am happy to write it. im always looking for one shot prompts or ideas, I am working on another chapter of what if. so look for that in the next couple days *****

Two Years. It has been two years since the both of you met and fell in love. Little did you expect it to change, or happen. He was offered his dream job across country, knowing this was your home. Knowing that you couldn’t leave, not with your family still being here and you were doing something you loved. 

You watched him on the phone “you mean I got the job?” He wondered as the look on his face went from scared and anxious to a look of pure joy. This was something that he had been working for his entire life “wait you mean its in Seattle?” He wondered knowing he was going to have to relocate. You could feel your heart drop as you heard him discuss it a little further as he looked at you “thank you so much for the opportunity, ill be in touch” he said as he hung up the phone. 

“Seattle?” You wondered as you sat down on the couch next to Dodger, your cat. The both of them looked at you as it seemed that something had changed within you. 

“y/n” he said as he sat in front of you on the coffee table and put his hands on your legs “i had no idea when I interviewed that we were going to have to relocate” he said knowing he wanted to spend his future with you. There was no doubt in his mind. 

“what do you mean we? Come on Chris you know my entire life is here, I just can’t leave my mom, I can’t just leave my job they depend on me” you said as you knew whee this was going to go, your heart was breaking right in front of your eyes 

“long distance is an option well we figure this out?” He said he knew he couldn’t pass on the job and you couldn’t let him “i won’t take the job” he also offered 

“Christopher you are taking the job it is a dream and you are not going to stay in Boston for me when your dreams lie elsewhere I could never ask you do to do that, I would never expect you too” 

“Y/n, staying with you is everything I want. Ill stay if that’s what we decided but whatever we do we have to make the choice together” You nod as he spoke to you and reached up and wiped away a few of the tears that were not aware of had fallen 

You cleared your throat and then got up and sighed “well till we figure that out we I guess need to spend some time together” you smiled at him “come on lets go out, get a few, hang out with our friends and just enjoy the town” you sighed as you walked away into the bathroom and shut the door behind you and locking it before you slide down the door letting your tears fall faster. You couldn’t imagine long distance with him. Every other long distance relationship you knew never worked. Which means you might loose the love of your life. 

You got in the shower to give yourself a second and your eyes a moment to not be so red and walked out in a towel and went into the closet in the bedroom you shared. You saw him laying on the bed. “well look at you cleaned up nice” you smiled softly as you put on some panties and a bra 

“i think we should stay in, because the moment you put clothes on im going to want them off of you” he replied as he got up and walked over and wrapped his arms around you and kissed the back of your neck. You already texted your friends, and they were already at the club waiting for the both of you 

You quickly walk out of his arms because you knew that if you stayed there too long you were going to cave but your mind was stuck on him leaving and you couldn’t right now, as much as you wanted him “we can’t Ryan and y/bff/n are already waiting for us, and you know they found a sitter” she replied “plus Adam just got back to me and he is on the way, we are already late” you take a deep breath before you disappear into your walk in. 

Chris stands disappointed feeling like you were pulling away from you, because he knew what you got like when someone you loved were going to walk away. Your past made you push people away the moment you saw hurt coming “at least wear the little black dress, I love that one, also gives me something to look at” he said back to you as he went and slicked back his hair and get shoes on 

You walked out in the little black dress and strappy red heels which gave you that pop of color the outfit needed. You checked your make up and quickly added some nighttime accessories like glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner, lets not forget the highlighter and then grabbed your clutch. 

You walked out in the living room and Chris stopped and looked at you “damn still as hot as the day I met you” you look down as your long hair fell infant of your face as a slight blush covered your cheeks 

“lets go before everyones mad we are late, like always” you said to him. You didn’t go in for the kiss you didn’t wrap your arm around his like you normally did before you left. You didn’t let him open the car door for you like he did every time he drove, because that was the kind of man he was, and that was one of the reasons you feel in love with him, you never had a man in your life that actually treated you like a princess. 

Chris sighed and got into the car and before he started it he looked at you “y/n” he whispered so only you could hear him 

You didn’t respond. It actually made your heart physical hurt you blinked away a few tears that filled your water line. You didn’t want to have the conversation right in this moment. You wanted to do shots with your best friend “im fine Chris I promise, I would tell you if I wasn’t” He knew you were lying but he also knew not to push you. As he had learned the hard way. He sighed heavily and started the car that he had gotten as a gift from RDJ, he loved to drive it in the summer. 

The both of you arrive at the club and your best friend y/bff/n is waiting for you outside. She knew the car and opened the door for you “excuse us boys, us ladies need a drink” she quickly pulled you away knowing what happened as you both never stop texting. 

Ryan and Adam pull Chris away to the boy stuff and do a few shots. Just as you and your best friend do. Five shots in, you were feeling the buzz and decided to switch to beer. Knowing that if you got too drunk you could have done something stupid. You go out to the dance floor with your best friend and you two dance up on each other like any other girls your age. You had been avoiding Chris, and he could tell. 

When a random guy started to grind ups against you, you felt someone pull the guy away just as you were about to deck him. You looked at the tall blue eyed man you loved standing there. You knew if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have the life you had and the both of you needed to talk but right now you needed him. Your entire body needed him and you could tell he felt the same as you could see it in your pants. You gave him a look and walked away to the bathroom. 

About five mins later he joined you. You locked the door as he pinned you against it and you crash your lips against his like you were missing him already. The two of your made your way around the bathroom till you found a comfortable spot. He pulled your panties down as he leaned you over the sink. You knew he was drunk. You were drunk, This wasn’t normal for the both of you to have sex in public but at this point you didn’t care. 

You let him take charge, as you enjoyed when he threw you around a little bit. You tried to look to see what was taking him so long as you were starting to feel exposed as he gripped onto your hips and thrusted into you. You let out a moan that was a little louder than normal as he did it was such force that you were not use to. It didn’t take you long to both climax, with the tension between the two of you and the adrenaline of having sex in public and being drunk. 

After the fact you took a moment to catch your breath and pulled up your panties as you stood on your tippy toes even in heels he was still taller than you and you kissed him and whispered against his lips “i love you” you said softly and helped him put his belt back on before you took his hand and walked out of the bathroom with him in toe. 

Two weeks later, Chris was boarding a plane and getting ready to take his dream job. He turned the company down. You were not going to let him turn it down. Since he quite acting this was his dream. You got him the ticket, and made him go and told him that a little distance was only going to make you both stronger. 

The two of you started out strong, Facetiming till one or both of you fell asleep, as the time difference was hard, you were usually asleep first and he just didn’t hang up as he worked and checked on you to make sure you were still asleep before he went himself. 

Within the first month you visited once and Chris came home twice, as he was staying in a hotel and wanted to see the animals that were always cuddled into you, not to mention the fact he missed you like crazy. 

A few months went by, and the face time calls became fewer and fewer, text messages were responded two every few hours, due to both your schedules as you decided to go back to school as well on top of working full time. He supported you and thought it was a great idea. 

It had been two months since you seen him. You found a pet sitter in your best friend and then took a surprise flight out to see him. You got off the flight and then took a taxi to his apartment seeing as you had a key, and he made sure of it, as soon as he got an apartment. 

You walked in and found no one around. You sighed and walked around the city a little bit and came back later to find he was still at work. You decided well if he ever did come home he would be hungry and made some dinner.. You tried to wait for him to come home to eat with him, but you got to hungry and ate some food and put some aside for him. Climbed into one of his t-shirts and sat on the couch and waited for him to come home. Only you missed him. 

Chris walked in the door about 10PM PST which was about 2 Am EST and you were normally asleep and the traveling wore you out. He walked in and saw you asleep on the couch curled in a ball as he smiled softly as he had missed you so much. He carefully picked you up off the couch and then moved you to the bed. You woke up slightly and looked up at him putting your hand on his cheek “chris” you said softly “i missed you” you mumbled into him taking in his scent well you were half asleep. He laid you in the bed and made sure you were covered up. You ended up falling asleep right away. 

Chris the next morning got up before you and made you waffles knowing they were your favorite. You woke up to the smell of something burning as you got up and smiled softly watching him struggle like old times in the kitchen “you know after all this time living alone I thought you would know how to use that by now” you teased him and then went to help 

“you know y/n I was so lucky to have you cooking almost every night, I apparently am rebuilding my skill the few changes I get to cook” he smiled as he spun you around randomly and dipped you into a kiss. You could feel yourself melt into his arms 

“Chris..” You said hesitantly “i don’t know how much longer I can do this distance thing..” You said honestly because the only way this was going to work was if you both ere honset and you both knew that 

Chris nodded in agreement “i know.. I know.. Hopefully ill be transferred back soon” he said back to you as he set you right side up and kissed your head. 

You wiped a few tears away and then started to help him. The two of you spend the most wonderful 48 hours together, exploring the city, and getting to re know each other. Him holding you and reminding you that he would always be there.. 

Sunday afternoon had come to quickly for the both of you. As you couldn’t get a flight out till Monday morning you opted to go see a friend who lived about an hour away from chris, that you hadn’t seen in a year. Though you didn’t want to leave him, your friend just had a baby and you wanted to meet the little one. 

Chris Walked you though the train station holding your hand and carrying your bag for you like the true gentlemen he was. He looked at you “are you sure you have to go?” He wondered as you could see his heart breaking in his blue eyes” 

you nod slowly “trust me I don’t want too but you know she just had a baby and she would come see me if we had a kid” you replied.. 

He nodded knowing you were right “okay well ill make it home next weekend or the next” He said as he sighed as he leaned down into a long kiss.. 

As you stepped on the train, He fought every urge to climb on after you. You went and saw your friend and met the baby, And then flew home the next afternoon. 

Another week past, you were back into school and work. You walk into the house after a long class in psychology and saw him standing there flowers in hand “i quite” he said looking at you 

“you what?” You wondered as tears filled your eyes as you walk over to him. 

“i am coming home, I lived my dream job, but the only dream I have right now is you.” He said back to you “to start a family with you, well you saw your friend and sent me pictures of her baby, I just pictured us growing old right here in boston, kids the yard the everything.. You are my future” he said back to you. 

You ran up to him and hugged him tightly was you cried slightly “im so glad you said that because I have news to tell you” you said nervously looking up at him as you bite your lip 

Chris anxiety started to go off as he started to rub your back “what y/n?” He wondered 

“well I found out yesterday that uh I’m 8 weeks pregnant” Chris looked down at you as you could see the nervous change to excitement as the tears now fell from his eyes as it was his dream to have a family and always had been. He picked you up and spun you around 

“i love you so much y/n” Chris said before kissing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ---- And you lived happily ever after? If y’all want me to like make this a story let me know.


	8. Exam Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris, Have been together for a second or more, and he knows how you get about school and knows that you work yourself to the bone to try and get the best grade.

Pairings: Chris Evans x Reader / Chris Evans x You

Warnings: Very Fluffy / caring for you

Words Count: 971

Prompt: No Prompt - just me struggling with exam week and needing a break

Summary: You and Chris, Have been together for a second or more, and he knows how you get about school and knows that you work yourself to the bone to try and get the best grade.

A/N: so Ive been so busy with school work this term and haven't had a chance to really write so I just wrote this really fast, giving myself a break from essays about psychology (my major) I know this is not my best work and its a little short. Sorry I'm hoping to try and get back into writing a little bit more this week as its finally thanksgiving break.

College was a something that you knew you wanted to go. One thing that you didn't know was that you were going to be as stressed as you were. You didn't know what exactly you getting yourself into. You knew you always had an idea of what you wanted to do. Helping people was always something you did even as a child. Making sure everyone around you was good, making sure everyone had what they needed even if it was something that you didn't do for yourself. Thats how you got yourself into the situation you were in. You worked a full time job, you helped out your family and on top of doing everything you can for everyone you were in college full time. Jugging a lot of things right now kinda overwhelmed you. 

You didn't think that you had time for someone else in your life till you met him. He loved how independent you were and he loved that you had your own thing going on, and you two would talk all the time but it wasn't like constantly needing to see each other. He was a busy person between filming and interviews but he always knew how to say the right things to you to make sure that you were on the right track.

Everything had come to a boiling point. It was finals. You had five classes, all of them heavy loaded classes for your major. During the week leading up to the exams you basically ignored everyone. Just you and the books, and some music for some reason having some sort of background noise to help you concentrate and well I was really to keep you awake. 

The guy in your life knew it was getting close to the time and knew that during that time of the year you didn't really take care of yourself as if you were not working you were with your head in a text book reviewing everything. Pulling an all nighter then night before and clocking into your shift at 7 am. The only plus side to your job is that you get to work at home. At least during that time you could be at home. 

The moment your shift was over you went back to the library to keep studying. Your boo had just flew back to the area because he had interviews for his new movie. He knew you, and he knew that you most likely hadn't eaten in days. All he had to do was locate friends to see that you were in the library, and he knew exactly within there you would be. 

You were sitting in a dark quiet corner of the library with your noise canceling headphones on, not to disrupt anyone else as you worked on your next final which was for Psych. And the different disorders and how to diagnosis them. Going on about 36 hours with no sleep you were really starting to feel it. You closed your eyes for a few moments as you were looking over the intake forms for the exam. It was in 10 hours. You had 10 hours to make everything would stick. 

You didn't mean for it to happen, but it did you ended up falling asleep with your head in your hand till someone tapped on your shoulder. You quickly jumped and turned around and quickly pulled off your headphones as you saw the man standing in front of you. A smile grew on your face "Chris" you said to the man "what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston taking some time off?" You asked him 

"why would I take time off and not come and see you?" He wondered as he sat next to you and slide food in front of you "when was the last time you slept?" He asked as he was now concerned 

"uh its been a moment, but this food should help thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve you" you said back to him and kissed his cheek, "oh I saw you and Your brother did that interview. It was cute" you replied. Trying to change the subject off of you and your study habits. 

"not changing the subject, your test is in the morning, come on we are going back to my place and you are going to get some sleep, you are not going to be any good to yourself or the exam unless you get some sleep" He said as he reached over and put a pencil in your book and closed it. 

You had just put a fry in your mouth and looked over at him "are you crazy, you know I need this class to graduate. I can't fail this exam if I do then I fail the class im not going anywhere" she said back to him and took the book back from him. 

Chris sighed and looked at you "y/n, just come to my house and study, then if you fall asleep then you don't have to worry about Someone kidnapping your or putting GHP in your drink" He said giving you a stern look just looking out for you, knowing there had been a few incidents on the campus lately about it.

 

you caved and then went ahead and closed up your books and looked up at him "as long as you be the gentle men and carry a ladies book"

Chris smiled and picked up your laptop and your books and escorted you out of the library. You carried your food as thats what you were worried about. The moment you got to his house and sat on the couch to open a text book you found yourself asleep. You knew this would happen as you felt at home.


End file.
